Dressed To Kill
by WaitingxForxYou
Summary: Carlos was stuck in a dead end rut.All Alone.Till He Met Her But Will She Be The Escape He's Been Looking For?
1. Dressed To Kill

**Right This Is My First Story On FanFiction and My First Story About BTR.**

**But This Story Is Mostly About Carlos and My OC.**

**And Will Include Logan, Kendall and James So Don't Worry ;]]**

**This Story Will Contain Violence, Cursing, Death.**

* * *

><p><em>I Shouldn't Have Dragged Him Into This Shit.<em>

_He'd Could Still Be Living His Normal Life._

_But I Couldn't Stop Myself From Falling In Love With Him._

* * *

><p><strong>Thursday 11:54pm<strong>

**Eden's Pov***

I Opened The Door Trying My Hardest Not To Leave A Trace Of Blood On The Doorknob. I Dropped The Bag That I Had Slung Over My Shoulder That Had All My Equipment In, Guns, Knives All Sorts Of Stuff. I Mean You had To Be Prepared No Matter in The Job I Have.

I Was Home.

Well Where I Call Home For Now.

An Assassin Never Stays In One Place For Long.

I Walked Into The Bathroom. I Gave Myself a long Stare In the Bathroom Mirror. The Scrapes I Had On My Face Were from fighting Three Big Hench Men. I May only Be 5'5 But I Took Them Down in Less Than 1 Minute. I Looked At My Lifeless Hair Maybe That Was Because I'd Dyed It So Many Times To Go Undercover, Right Now It Was Blonde Which Was My Natural Color Back When I Didn't Run From The Law. I Switched On The Shower. I Needed To Get Clean.

***10 Minutes Later**

I Stared at The Mirror Again. I Looked Better. Clean. I Kind of Looked Like The Old Times. I Walked Out Of The Bathroom In A Towel. That's When I Saw A Figure In The Dark. I Quickly Dived To My Equipment Bag and Pulled Out A Pistol but A That Moment I Already Had Someone pulling At My Wrist and Before I Knew It His Arm Was Around My Neck.

"Now, Eden Drop The Gun and Go and Put Some Clothes On So We Can Talk"

I Knew That Voice anywhere and No-One But 'Him' Could Get Me Like That. He Released His Arm But He Was The One He Made My Hand Drop The Gun.

"Hurry Up Now"

I Headed To My Bedroom. First I Threw On Some Clothes and Then I Grabbed My Custom Made Pistol From Underneath My Pillow. Whenever I Had Talk With James It Never Turned Out Good. I Hid The Gun Behind Me and Headed Out. But When I Came Back into The Living Room James Was No Where To Be Seen.

"James" I Said Looking Around.

That Moment Once Again I Felt A Hard Grip On My Hand Where I Was Holding The Pistol. I Heard A Laugh. James' Laugh.

"Always Dressed To Kill..."

* * *

><p><strong>This Is Just To Introduce Eden's Way Of Living and What She Does.<strong>

**Carlos Will Appear In The Next Chapter ;]]**


	2. The Night Sky

**Right The Second Chapter Is Here And I Would Like To Thank Soph and Lauren a.k.a Ace ;] Who Are Probably The Only People Reading This Story.**

**Love You Guys ;]]**

* * *

><p><strong>Friday 9:49pm <strong>

**Carlos' Pov***

I Stared Up To The Night Sky. It's Amazing.

Don't You Just Wish That You Could Just Grow Wings and Fly Away-

"CARLOS!"

It Was My Uncle Shouting. It's Was My Turn For The Night Shift. I Quickly Turned Around To See My Bald, Old Uncle Standing At My Bedroom Doorway.

"I'm Off To The Racetrack. So Get Your Butt Down There and Watch The Hotel"

He Said Already Walking Away.

I Sighed. Yep I Have To Share My Home With A Bunch Of Strangers and Most Of The Time I'm Alone With Them Since Uncle Jack Pretty Much lives At The Racetrack.

I Got Up and Headed Down Stairs, cause if I Missed A Customer Jack Would Have My Head. I Headed Behind The Counter. Right Now We Only Had Two People Staying, A Single Alcoholic Mom With Her Two Little Kids and A Creepy Dude who I'm Pretty Sure Is Crazy. I Sat Down and Picked Up A Pen as Usual I Started To Doodle.

"Excuse Me?"

I Looked Up To See A Beautiful Girl With Long Blonde Hair And Amazing Dark Blue Eyes It Was Like Looking into the Night Sky. . .

* * *

><p><strong>Thursday 12:34pm<strong>

**Eden's Pov***

"Okay So Now You've Decided Not To Kill Me I Need You For Another Job-"

"But I Only JUST Got This One Done!"I Said Butting In.

"Well You Either Do This Job Or He's Terminating Your Contract" James Carried On. James May Be Able To Beat Me but He's Just The Messenger for A Dude Who's Even Better, If I Should Kill Anyone It Should Be The Boss, Not Like I Could.

I Sighed.

"So Where's The Job?"I Said.

"In Blackrock Ridge" James Answered.

"You'll Have To Go Undercover For A Couple Of Days" James Said Standing Up and Heading To The Door."I'll Be Here To Pick You Up Tomorrow" James Said As He Closed The Door.

I Sighed Again. I Wish I Could Go Back To The Old Days When I was With My Family Laughing and Playing-I Could've Saved Them. But Instead I Let them Die While I'm Still Here. I Should Have Died That Night not Them. I Headed To The Window. The Stars In The Night Sky. Mom Always Used To Tell Me They Were the Eyes Of Our Ancestor's and They Were Watching Over Us.

Well I Just Hope Mom's Watching Over Me Now In The Night Sky. . .

* * *

><p><strong>I'll Try And Post Another Chapter Today For The Meeting Of Carlos And Eden ;D<strong>


	3. Smile

**Right Next Chapter Here Ya Go ;]]**

**Friday 10:37pm**

**Eden's Pov***

"So here's Your Target"

James Said.

It Had Been The First Words In Over 8 Hours. We Had Drove All The Way From Cali to Blackrock Ridge. Right Now We Were Parked Outside A Small Hotel. It Didn't Look Like Most Of The Hotels I'd Ever Seen.

James Handed Me A Picture Of A Man He Was Bald and Old.

"That's Jack Garcia. He's Know For Being A Big Winner At The Local Track. The Boss Wants Him Out Of The Way."

James Said. I Was Still Staring At The Photo.

"Why?"

I Said. I Always Asked 'Why?' But I Never Got A Answer Just 'Why Do You Have To Be Nosey'. But James Had Always Gave Me A Reason. He Was Different Than The Other Messengers.

"He's A Bad Guy Eden. Just Watch Yourself Around Him"

James Said.

James Had So Many Different Moods. One Minute He Would Be A Dick and Then The Next Moment He's Warning Me. I Went To Open The Car Door.

"Oh and One More Thing He Has A Nephew."

James Said As He Took Out a Picture from The Glove Department. He Handed Me The Picture. The Boy Looked Around Seven-Teen.

"What's He Got To Do With It?"

I Asked.

"The Boss Wants You To Kill Him Too"

James Said Calmly.

"What! No Way Am I Killing A Young Boy. No Way I'm Sorry-"

James Then Butted In.

"Look If You Don't The Boss Will Terminate You Contract."

James Said.

I Stayed Quiet.

"Okay, So The Boss Wants You To Go Undercover For A Day Or Two Just To See How The Man Works. He Wants Him Killed At the Race Track. And For It To Look Like An Accident"

I Sighed.

Killing Someone Was Easy, One Bullet To The Head. But Making It look Like An Accent, Now That's Hard.

"And Then He Wants You To Kill The Boy Before Anyone Can Alert Him About His Uncle's Death then He Wants You Out Of There"

James Said.

I Couldn't Kill A Teenager. Could I?

"Now Get Out Of My Car. And Go To Hotel."

James Said Kicking Me Out Of The Car.

Dick.

I Pulled Up My Hood and Walked Through The Rain. I Loved Rain At Night. The Darkness, The Calming Of The Cold Water Splashing All Around You. I Smiled

If Anyone Saw Me Right Now They Wouldn't Think That I'd Be Killing To People In The Next 24 Hours. I Reached The Door Of The Hotel. I Had My Backpack on my Shoulder and My Suitcase. One Filled With Clothes The Other Filled With My Equipment. I Opened The Door. There Was A Man-No Wait The Boy Who I Had To Kill. I Walked Toward The Desk My Mouth Was Open I Quickly Shut It and Put On A Smile. He Still Didn't Look Up.

"Excuse Me?"

I Said. He Looked Up.

"Hi I Was Wondering If I Could Get A Room?"

I Asked. He Nodded.

"Um-Yeah Sure"

He Said, He Got Up From His Seat And Fetch Some Papers.

"You Just Need To Fill These Out"

He Said Handing Me The Papers. I Noticed All The Details I Had To Fill Out. No Way Could I Fill This Out.

"Um Is It Necessary For Me To Fill All This Out?"

I Said In A Sweet Voice.

"Um. . .Well-"

He Said Till I Cut Him Off.

"I Have Enough Money For About A Week Here-But I Won't Be Staying That Long-So Maybe If I Just Give You This. We Could Forget About The Paperwork"

I Said Handing Him The Money With A Big Smile On My Face.

"Sure"

He Said Taking The Money.

"But I Will Have To Ask You A Couple Of Questions"

He Said as He Headed To The Computer.

"Okie Dokie. Shoot"

I Said.

He Laughed.

"Um How Long Will You Be Staying?"

"Just A Day Or Two"

I Said Still Smiling. My Cheeks Were Starting To Hurt. A Fake Smile is Always Hard To Keep.

"And What's Your Name?"

DAMN IT. James Didn't Tell Me My Fake Name.

"Err-It's Eden"

Sigh. Guess I'll Just Get Rid Of The Data When I Leave.

"Here's Your Room Key"

He Said Grabbing A Set Of Keys From Underneath The Desk. I Took Them. The Number On It Said '3'.

"Um Would You Mind Helping Me With My Bags?"

I Smiled Listening To The Jingling Of The Keys.

"No Problem"

He Said Coming Out From Behind The Desk. He Was Only A Bit Taller Than Me. He Took A Hold Of My Suitcase and Headed To The Stairs I Was Shortly Behind. I Could Hear The Noise From The Other Rooms-Well Only One Room.

"So Who Else Is Here?"

I Asked As My Smile Faded Away.

"Um Just A Family Of Three and This Really Creepy Man"

He Said 'Really Creepy' Under His Breathe But I Heard It.

It Made Me Smile.

"Here We Are"

He Said As We Arrived At the Door Of My Room. I Unlocked The Door. It Wasn't Exactly Crappy But It Wasn't Exactly Nice Either.

"Hope You Enjoy Your Stay"

He Said As I Was Still Peering Inside.

"Wait"

I Said And Turned To Him.

"I Didn't Get Your Name"

I Said Smiling.

"It's Carlos"

He Said and Then Smiled.

"Well Thank You Carlos For Carrying My Suitcase"

I Lied A Smile.

He Smile Back But I Could Tell His Was Genuine.

"You Have A Nice Smile"

I Said To Him As I Walked Into My Room.

That Wasn't A Lie. . .

**Hehe ;3 Hope Ya Like**

**Review Please ;)**


	4. Sweet Dreams

**Eden's Pov***

I Sat There Trying To Make A Way For All Of This To Work.

I Needed To Kill Jack, Make It Look Like An Accident, Then Come Back and Kill His Nephew. A 17 Year Old Kid Who Did Nothing Wrong.

I Sighed.

After An Hour I Figured Out A Plan.

And It Was The Moment To Put The Plan In Action.

* * *

><p><strong>Friday 11:54pm<strong>

I Walked Out Of My Room and Started Walking Down The Stairs. I Stopped. I Saw Carlos Sitting There. Eyes Half Closed. I Sighed and Put On A Smile. I Walked Down The Last Few Steps. I Walked Up To The Desk.

"Hi"

I Said.

His Head Shot Up Like Lightning.

"Hi-Is Something Wrong?"

He Asked.

"No Nothing. I Just Wanted To Ask You A Question?"

I Said Leaning My Elbows On The Desk. He Came Over To Me On His Chair.

"Sure. Shoot"

He Said Smiling. I Faked A Smile. That Smile On His Face. He Was Sweet. And I Was Going To Take Away His Life-No. Eden Stop Thinking About It. He's Just Another One Of Those People. He Was Just Another One Of Them.

"I Was Wondering Who Runs This Place-Cause I Can Tell You Don't Your Way Too Young"

I Smiled.

"Well My Uncle Runs It. But I Mostly Look After It At Night. Not Like We Get Many Guests In The Middle Of The Night-Well Except From You"

He Smiled.

"So Where's Your Uncle?"

I Asked With My Charm.

"Well He Usually Spends All Night At The Racetrack and Doesn't Get Back While Early In The Morning"

He Said.

Eden's Plan Was Now Completely Figured Out.

"It Must Get Very Lonely When No One's Around"

I Said With A Small Smile On My Face.

I Took A Hold Of His Hand.

"Very Lonely..."

I Said With A Seductive Smile. I Saw It In His Eyes. If Only He Knew That I Was Going To Kill Him Tomorrow.

Why Did I Have To Do This? The Boss Could've Easily Got A Much Controlled and Could Have Got This Over And Done With Under a Day-Wait Or Did He WANT Me To Be Like This? Did He Want Me To Make This Horrid Decision? He Was A Son Of A Bitch. That Moment I Heard The Door Open. My Eyes Immediately Shoot Towards The Door, I Recognized The Man-

"Oh Hey Uncle Jack"

Carlos Said Letting Go Of My Hand, Which I Totally Forgot He Was Even Holding, and Sinking Back Into His Chair.

"Who's This Lovely Lady?"

Jack Asked Walking Towards Me. And I Didn't Like The Smile On His Face.

"Oh This Is Our New Guest Eden. She's Only Staying For A Couple Of Days."

Carlos Said With A Frown. I Could Tell He Didn't Like His Uncle Very Much. And To Be Honest I Don't Think Anybody Would.

"Well I Guess We'll Have To Make The Most Of Having This Beautiful Lady Under Our Roofs"

He Said With A Smile. It Was A Shame That I Didn't Have My Gun With Me Right Now.

"Well I Think I'm Going To Go To My Room. Bye Carlos"

I Said With A Smile And A Wave. As Soon As My Back Was Turned To Them The Smile Disappeared. I Had Nothing Real To Smile About. I Didn't Care About Killing That Creepy Weirdo But Killing A Teenager. Ugh. I Just I Couldn't. But I Had To.

I Reached My Door and Walked Inside. I Threw Myself On The Bed. I Couldn't Kill Him Could I? I Would Hate Myself Forever If I Did. That Moment I Got A Knock At The Door. I Stood Up and Straightened Myself. I Reckoned That It Was Carlos. But When I Reached The Door.

"Hello"

I Said. For This Guy I Didn't Put On A Fake Smile. It Was Jack.

"Hello I'm Jack I Just Wanted To Welcome You Here. And I Was Wondering What A Young Girl Like You Was Doing Travelling Alone?"

He Asked. I Looked Down To The Floor. And Didn't Answer Back.

"I Asked You A Question"

He Stated.

"I'd Like To Go To Sleep Sir-"

I Said Closing My Door. But Instead Of It Closing Fully It Was Stopped By A Foot. He Pushed The Door Open. I Was Ready To Grab The Gun Of The Bookshelf.

"Uncle Jack!"

It Was Carlos' Voice.

"What The Hell Are You Doing?"

Carlos Asked. He Was Now Also Standing Right Outside My Door.

"Nothing"

Jack Said And Then Headed Down The Hallway.

"Thanks"

I Said. Cause I Didn't Really Want To Shoot Him In The Middle Of A Hallway. Then I Realized I Was Still Staring At The Floor. I Quickly Put My Head Up and Put On A Fake Smile.

"Look I'd Watch Out For My Uncle If I Were You"

He Said Looking Into My Eyes.

"Sweet Dreams"

He Said With A Smile and Headed Back Down To The Stairs.

If Only He Knew I Was About To Shoot His Uncle's Brains Out. . .

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review ;]]<strong>


	5. Sparkle

**Eden's Pov***

I Woke In The Morning Around 11am. Staying Up All Night Thinking Of A Plan To Kill Someone Really Took It Out Of You. I Yawned And Stood Up From The Bed, I Ran My Fingers Threw My Hair. I Headed Over To The Bathroom. I Turned On The Hot Tap and Rinsed My Face. I Stared Into The Mirror. I Hated What I'd Become. I Killed For The Sake Of My Own Life. And My Retaliation Was 'They're Bad People'. But I Never Said To Myself 'Their Still People'. Next I Turned On The Shower and Climbed In. She Ran Her Fingers Through Her Hair. She Had To Kill Him Tonight...

**Carlos' Pov***

I Woke Up To The Sound Of Birds Out My Window. My Eyesight Shot To The Open Window. I Climbed Out Of Bed And Shut The Window. Last Night I Sat and Watched as a Blackbird was Perched outside My window. It Was Creepy as Hell But He Couldn't Take His Eyes Away. I Quickly Got Changed and As I Opened The Door I Saw Eden Standing There with Her Arm In The Air as If She Was About To Knock On My Door. She Quickly Put Her Hands Behind Her Back.

"Hi"

She Said. Smiling. She Was Always Smiling.

"Hi-Is Something Wrong?"

I Asked.

"No Nothings Wrong"

She Said as Her Smile Appeared More Seductive.

"I Was Just Thinking and Hoping, It's My Last Night Tonight Here"

She Said As She Grabbed My Hand and Intertwined her Fingers Into Mine.

"I Was Wondering If You Could Come Round My Room Around 1am"

She Said Looking At The Floor But I Could Still See The Sparkle In Her Eyes.

"Sure"

I Said With A Stutter.

I Saw A Smile Appear On Her Face. Her Head Shot Up.

"Cool. So I'll See You Later"

She Said Poking Me In The Chest and Then Headed Back Down The Hall and Into Her Room.

She Was Amazingly Beautiful.

**Eden's Pov***

As Soon As I Got To The Other Side Of My Door I Let The Smile Go.

I Couldn't Believe I Was Actually Going Through With This.

I Slid Down To The Bottom Of The Door and Put My Heart In My Hands.

I Hated Myself...

* * *

><p><strong>Review Please ;]]<strong>


	6. Getting Away With Murder

She Packed Her Bag and Changed Into A Black Hoodie, Black Jeans and Black Sneakers. She Threw Her Hood Up, Her Backpack Over Her Shoulder and Opened The Window To The Fire Escape.

* * *

><p><strong>Eden's Pov*<strong>

I Jumped To The Concrete Ground and Landed In The Perfect Position. I Smiled To Myself. I Remember When That Was The Hardest Part Of A Mission. I Stood Up, The Fire Escape Led Into An Alleyway. It Was My Escape Route If Anything Went Wrong. I Casually Walked Out Into The Street, It Wasn't Very Busy, Just A Couple Of parked Cars Here and There, A Couple Of People Walking Around Either Homeless Or Just Coming Back For A Store.

I Was Getting Closer And Closer To Racetrack.

I Stood There Sipping My Drink.

I Followed Jack To A Room Filled With People Right After The Race. He Had Won Over 200 Bucks.

I Was On One Side Of The Room With Jack On The Other.

But He Was In My Sight.

I Wasn't Going To Look Away For Even 1 Second.

I Saw Him Burst With Laughter. He Was Surrounded By Smoke, Guys in Suits and Women.

I Finished Off My Drink.

Time Past Till The Room Was Nearly Empty.

It Was Just Jack, Me and A Couple Of Dudes In Suits.

Then Finally Jack Picked Up His Jacket and Headed Out. I Quickly Followed. Down The Stair, Out Into The Car Park. Then Finally As He Headed Down The Lonely Streets, With Me Closely Behind, I Headed Up Behind Him.

Then.

SNAP.

I Let Him Fall To The Floor. I Wiped My Hands On My Jeans. And Headed Back To The Hotel.

The Rooftop Way.

I Stared Over The Rooftop At the Fire Escape.

Right Now I Was On Top Of The Hotel Roof Preparing Myself To Jump This Distance. I Threw The Backpack On The Place Where I Was Aiming. It Made A Slight Clank Noise. I Breathed. And Jumped.

It's Weird How I Have More Of A Difficulty Jumping Than Killing Someone.

No One Would Find Jack's Body Till Morning.

And I Would Be As Far Away From Here I As Could Be.

But By Then I Would Have Killed A Kid-NO! SHUT UP!

I Then Realised I Was Just Staring Straight Through My Room Window.

I Looked At My Watch 12;52am.

I Climbed Through The Window and Closed it.

I Shoved The Backpack Under The Table, I Quickly Threw My Hoodie On The Table To Reveal A Black Vest.

That Moment I Heard A Knock At The Door. I Quickly Walked To The Door. I Breathed In And Out. And Threw On A Smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Carlos' Pov*<strong>

I Knocked The Door.

I Was Standing There Holding A Bouquet Of Flower and I Was Wearing A Tie.

I Wouldn't Usually Do This For A Girl But This Girl.

There Was Something About Her.

But I Couldn't Figure It Out.

At That Moment The Door Swung Open To Reveal Eden.

She Was Wearing A Black Vest and Black Jeans.

She Had A Smile On Her Face As All Ways.

* * *

><p><strong>Eden's Pov*<strong>

He Was Standing There In A Tie, Holding Flowers.

"Wow..."

I Couldn't Help Say Underneath My Breath.

"These Are For You."

He Said Handing Me The Bouquet Of Flowers. For Once The Smile On My Face Wasn't Fake. I Couldn't Stop Staring At Them They Were Beautiful.

"Thank You"

I Said Finally Looking Up.

He Was Smiling An Incredibly Sweet Smile.

"Come In"

I Said Gesturing Him Inside. I Watched As He Walked In. I Smelt Cologne. I Slowly Closed The Door and Turned Around. He Was Looking Around.

"I'm Surprised."

He Said.

My Smile Disappeared Till He Turned and Looked At Me. I Quickly Put A Smile On.

"People Who Stay Here Usually Mess Up The Room and Then I Have To Clean It. But Looks Like You've Hardly Touched Anything"

He Said.

I Smiled.

"Would You Like A Drink?"

I Asked.

I Was Never Good With Chit Chat.

"Oh. Sure"

He Said. I Headed Over To The Fridge, It Was Practically Empty Except For Two Bottles Of Cola.

"Hope You like Cola."

I Said Turning Around Smiling While Holding Up The Bottles. I Went And Sat The End Of The Bed.

"Come Sit."

I Said Taping Next To Me. He Came Over, I Watched As He Took A Sip Of His Drink.

"So How Long Has Your Uncle Owned This Hotel?"

I Asked.

"Well, He's Owned It For Over 10 Years. At Least. That's About The Time I Got Here"

He Said.

Wow. So He Lived With That Douche Of An Uncle For 10 Years.

"Anyway, What About You?"

He Said Smiling.

"Your Only Like-What? 17 and Your In A Small Town. And I Can Tell Your Not A Local."

He Looking At Me.

"Well I Travel A Lot. And Here Is Just A Little Stop Along The Way."

I Said.

I Wasn't Exactly Lying.

I _Do_ Travel A Lot.

And Here _Is_ Just A Little Stop In My Life.

"Oh Cool. So You've Been All Over Then. I Always Wanted To Travel."

He Said Smiling.

I Smiled. But This Was A Genuine Smile Not The Fake One.

He Had Dreams. But I Was Going To Cut Down Those Dreams.

"Hey, Are You Okay?"

He Said Gently Cupping The Side Of My Face.

I Was Too Busy Thinking.

My Eyes Had Filled Up.

I Quickly Stood Up. And Blinked Back The Tears

"Um-Carlos Close Your Eyes. I Have A Surprise For You"

I Said. Smiling The Fake Smile.

He Closed His Eyes With A Huge Smile On His Face.

I Bent Down And Pressed My Lips Against His.

I Placed My Hand On The Back Of His Neck.

His Lips Were Soft.

I Placed My Legs On His Hips. I Pushed Him Down Onto The Bed.

His Arms Were Around My Waist.

Now I Knew What I Had To Do...

* * *

><p><strong>Carlos' Pov*<strong>

"Keep Them Eyes Closed Carlos"

I Did As She Said.

That's When I Heard A Click.

And Then Something Cold Was Placed On My Forehead.

I Opened My Eyes.

There She Was Holding A Gun To My Head.

"I'm So Sorry..."

* * *

><p><strong>Hehe ;3<strong>

**Please Review ;D**


End file.
